candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Toffee Tornado
Toffee Tornado was a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. They first appeared in level 411 as the new element introduced in the 29th episode, Soda Swamp. Toffee Tornadoes started off looking like normal candies, however after the level's objective had been announced they turned into tornadoes. On mobile devices, they instead emerged from a crack already onscreen. All Toffee Tornadoes were removed from standard levels after the release of Hoax Hollow, after 3 nerfs. The last appearance was from the Secret Cave of August 23, 2016. Appearances Toffee tornadoes were the rarest blockers in the game. Only 27 levels in Reality and 18 in Dreamworld (which was later similarly removed) ever had Toffee Tornadoes just before their removal. They formerly appeared frequently in Soda Swamp and Rainbow Runway, but appeared very rarely afterwards, with only a few of them appearing somewhere in World Ten to Twelve. All toffee tornadoes were removed from normal levels. It may only be present in special levels featured in mobile events (it happened only once). For the list of past versions of levels that had this blocker, see here. Nerfs and Final Removal Toffee Tornadoes were considered one of the most hated blockers and elements in the game. They received 3 major nerfs before their final removal. *When they were first introduced, toffee tornadoes were completely immune to all effects, much like the Chocolate Spawner. This blocker was one of the reasons the original versions of Levels , , and were nearly impossible and luck-dependent. They also made several Dreamworld levels difficult, due to the effect that they have on the moon scale. *This was changed when the next episode, Rainbow Runway, came out. The change involved removing the toffee tornadoes for 5 moves by special candies or cake bombs. *As of the Candy Kaiju (or maybe Fizzy Falls) update, tornadoes did not respawn after being removed by special candies or cake bombs. Its non-respawning change took place on mobile first. *As of Eggnog Emporium, tornadoes only acted every 2 moves. This weakened them significantly, making them able to block only one tile, and making them much easier to (permanently) remove them from the board. *This was one of the most hated elements in the game, and possibly the most powerful and hated blocker of all, as it made levels like pre-nerfed level 417 highly luck-based and unpredictable. *All toffee tornadoes got removed from standard levels of web version on October 28, 2015. For the mobile version, they got removed with the release of android v1.63.0.2 on November 2, 2015. *Despite its removal, in one of the mobile events at August 23, 2016, the Secret Cave, they were again seen in one of the levels. It is possible that the tornado is still in the source code for both web and mobile, and it is possible albeit unlikely that it may be reintroduced. Properties *The toffee tornado had some very unusual properties. Every 2 moves (or every move before), the twisters moved to another random tile. These twisters can't be matched with any other candy. However, they can be removed by special candies. *When they moved to a new tile, the tile they had land on became cracked, but the crack disappeared and allowed candies to fall into that tile. Before, the crack stayed there for a move before it disappears entirely. *Occasionally, they may be temporarily helpful. When a toffee tornado landed on a tile where there was already a blocker, it could actually break that blocker or take a layer off, but also keep that blocker (if not totally destroyed) immune to other effects until it left. This was especially prominent in the first version of level 417. *However, they didn't break jelly. If they landed on a special candy they will set the special candy off, which can be a nuisance especially on levels, like and , where special candy combinations were required as part of an order. Even if the special candy was not required for an order, you might have been planning to combine it with something else. Therefore, this was one of the many annoying properties about this blocker. *In Dreamworld, candies destroyed by Toffee Tornadoes does affect the moon scale, but this only happened on web version. Trivia *This was regarded as the most hated blocker in the game. It was one of the few nerfed blockers. *Only 27 levels in Reality and 18 levels in Dreamworld ever had Toffee Tornadoes just before their removal. **There were 14 levels in Soda Swamp, 5 in Rainbow Runway, 1 in Butterscotch Boulders, and 2 in Sugary Shire featuring the Toffee Tornado prior to the release of Coco Crossroads. **Its appearance drought in Reality reached 416 levels with the release of Coco Crossroads. It reappears on level 881. It did not appear again for 257 levels since the release of Level 1039, until it was finally discontinued. **Only five levels ever featured Toffee Tornadoes since Coco Crossroads. They were Level 881, Level 882, Level 888, Level 946, and Level 1039. Levels 946 and 1039 were the only levels released featuring Toffee Tornadoes after the end of Dreamworld. *Toffee tornadoes can go through marmalade and liquorice lock. If one landed on a special candy covered by blockers, the special candy will be set off. *When a toffee tornado hit a wrapped candy, the wrapped candy exploded only once instead of twice as it usually does. *The toffee tornado of iOS had less poly-points and less quality than the Facebook version. You can clearly see the unsmooth joints and the blurred shapes of the toffee tornado. *If a piece of chocolate gets destroyed by a toffee tornado landing on top of it, this will NOT stop it from spreading on the next move (as opposed to when chocolate is broken by a match made by the player) **Actually, chocolate spreads before the tornadoes move. *Unlike most other blockers, toffee tornadoes cannot be destroyed by a lollipop hammer or sweet teeth. **Actually popcorn is immune to sweet teeth and cake bombs, but not colour bomb + colour bomb combinations. *They seem to avoid the cake bomb blocker and also coconut wheels. *This was the newest element in the game until conveyor belts have been introduced. *A regular candy match adjacent to a toffee tornado sitting on top of a multilayered icing will not destroy any layers, nor will a special candy. *This was the only blocker in the entire game to not be present in the old level 500. The new version has no icing thicker than 3 layers. *Many suspect that the tornadoes knew when a power up or other game-changing move was about to be made, and so will destroy a candy to stop it. This makes levels like 417, 419, 421, and 425 even more unbearable. **This trait seems to also be shared with chocolate. *Level 459 used to have 9 toffee tornadoes, the most in a single level. *Many people believed that the episode Toffee Tower, due to its name, would see the return of the toffee tornado; however, this was not the case. *In the new update with the release of Eggnog Emporium, toffee tornadoes were nerfed further - they now act every two moves and the crack disappears immediately. (because the crack will be disappeared after 2 moves) This was the reason why level 459 is much harder than normal. *Candies destroyed by Toffee Tornadoes counted toward the order. **A sugar drop being hit by a tornado will be collected correctly. *This is the first blocker that got removed in the game. This is also the third element other than the Shuffle booster and Charms to be removed from the game. **However even after the removal, it still appeared in splash text. Now, the Shuffle booster is reintroduced. **And it has returned in a mobile event, as a surprise. *Toffee tornadoes never appeared in three candy colours and four candy colours. *Toffee tornadoes had the tile map code 037. Gallery |-| Facebook= Toffee Tornado Crack.png|A crack Toffee Tornado Jelly.png|A crack on a jelly Toffee Tornado Double Jelly.png|A crack on a double jelly Toffee1.png|A Tornado on a sachet Toffee2.png|A Tornado on 2-layered icing Toffee3.png|A Tornado on 3-layered icing |-| Mobile devices= Kimage.jpg|A tornado on a single jelly Imaggrjgtijfvji.jpg|A tornado on a double jelly |-| Splash= CCS_splash_26.png|How to deal with toffee tornadoes. This message used to appear before the removal of this blocker. Category:One-hit blockers Category:Movable blockers Category:Indestructible blockers Category:Elements introduced in 2013